Everyone Wants to Be Golden
Episode of Red Life. Summary Trina's class is forced to take a master exam. Realizing that their overall performance on the exam will heavily affect their grade and future career opportunities, the girls do whatever they could to pass. Plot Miss Corbis introduces Phillip, a transfer student from the countryside. Phillip ignores the other students and assumes prepping for note-taking Miss Corbis then informs the class of an upcoming exam that counts for a great percentage of their grades. The students don't mind, but after they take a practice exam, they become panicked and fear for their future. Trina and co. convene at Alison's house, hoping to get a jump on studying for the exam. None of them have the initiative to study, nor will they know what's on the exam since the questions will be entirely different. Out of desperation, Mina decides to do research the exam hoping to get an idea on what they have to study for. Unknown to her, her computer gets a virus when she clicks on a trap-link. The girls decide to study every aspect they have learned in class, which lead to them staying up all night. Upon getting up, the girls rush to school and find everyone else seemingly went through the same night they did. Trina decides to go to Estus for help, and he admits that neither he nor the rest of the staff were able to do well on the exam, and none of them have copies to work off of. The girls feel hopeless until Jean lets slip that she knows of a way to up one's intelligence. The other students catch wind of this and beg her to go through with the idea, but she, along with everyone else, is reluctant to do it. However, they soon decide to use the new student for their plan. The students convince Phillip to go to Alison's house, where they hook him up to her computer. Jean searches a website called WeGotBrains.com, which contains a free information transfer. They start the transfer, but unknown to them, the virus on the computer enters through the data. The experiment is a success and Phillip's intelligence is upped considerably. The next day, Corbis hands out the exams to the students. Phillip tells the students not to worry about it and he proceeds to fill out the tests for them, through his newfound telekinetic powers. The students are able to get perfect scores, but Corbis discredits them because nobody who ever took the exam was able to score so high, her suspicions furthered by the lack of anyone's names on the test papers. The students scold Phillip, who becomes enraged to the point that he encases himself inside of the school and goes on a rampage. Angered by this, Corbis forces everyone to retake the test. Trina and co. go to drown out their sorrows at A&M's. Deacon tries to assure her she doesn't need to spend so much time studying, less she wants to permanently crack. He elaborates by claiming that another person who took the test went down the same route as her and lost her mind. Desperate, she demands to know where she lives and is given her address. Upon getting to the building, Trina is horrified to find that the person is what she'd look like in the future, morbidly obese, with twisted fingers, toothless and legless. The future version cackles as Trina screams in horror. It's eventually revealed that it was only a nightmare had by Trina. Realizing that the test will begin soon, the girls rush to school, where they see that nobody is in class. Corbis arrives and tells them that the exam never made it to the school, and that everyone is exempt from taking it. It then cuts to the test manufacturer where the workers are afraid to even look at the exam. Cast * Christina Pucelli: Trina * Abbey McBride: Mina * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Jennifer Hale: Jean * Jackie Buscarino: Emory * Erica Hubbard: Tempest * Brian Poeshn: Mortimer * Gary Anthony Sturgis: Dwight * Elizabeth Gillies: Debbie * T.J. Miller: Dennis * Jon Heder: Cooper * Greg Cipes: Nick Mallory * Nicole Parker: Regan * Ashley Johnson: Chlomay * Shirley Jones: Miss Corbis * Dave Willis: Estus * Adam Paul: Phillip Trivia General Trivia * First time Alison's house is shown. * There's a homage to the Twilight Zone episode Nightmare at 20,000 feet when Trina and co try to catch the school bus. * Tempest is shown playing on a PlayStation Portable. The audio heard from it is a track from that console's version of Ratatouille. Quotes * Mortimer: Hey Carrie, prove that I'm not going crazy. Do you see Trina and the others following the school bus while riding dobermans?